


Cover your ankles

by Advil



Category: Other - Fandom, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: 2 much 4 u, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Enoch being a confused piece of eye candy as usual, Foot Fetish, From the meme for the meme, Herod being a little shit, Kink Meme, so sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advil/pseuds/Advil
Summary: Herod is determined to find out if his partner has any embarrassing fetishes.Why not start with the feet?





	Cover your ankles

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️NO BETA⚠️

 

      It was a lazy evening. Enoch had taken to reading a catalog on the sofa after dinner, awaiting Beast to emerge from the restroom with one of his more ‘casual’’ masks on. Though he was beginning to wonder, it had been some time since his partner disappeared.

“Eh-hem.”

He looked up from his reading to see Beast standing across the room, a devilish look in those frosted eyes. But it was only when he started to approach that he noticed that his socks and shoes were nowhere to be seen, just the pale, bony feet and ankles of his lover beginning to pad their way towards him.

He raised a brow, hoping to get an explanation for the oddity, but the other seemed determined to stay silent as he ended his stride by dragging his left foot across the rug in a wide half circle with a pointed toe before plopping down rather unceremoniously next to him.

He was now sitting quite awkwardly, Beast having pressed his back to the arm of the chair so that he was facing Enoch’s left while digging his dagger like heels into his side. He let out a sigh at his lover's odd behavior, looking away from his page to flash a smile at the other.

“Can I help you, Darlin?”

Beast was still silent, but the way his eyes narrowed told Enoch that he had a rather large grin plastered on his face at the moment. He was about to ask what exactly had gotten into him before the ball of Beast’s foot pressed against his jaw and forcefully turned his face back to the catalog.

He blinked, straining from his new head position to look at the others eyes. They were blown wide, his form stock still as if waiting for some kind of reaction from him. It almost felt like a test, but it was his turn to be quiet, letting silence speak for itself. There was a muffled sigh as Beast started to move again, this time mockingly stepping his way up Enoch’s side and bunching the fabric of his shirt with his toes.

He couldn't help it, letting out a small chuckle as his lover walked all over him. It was odd yet amusing to say the least.

"Hmph.” Beast looked to have given up whatever he was doing, letting his arm swing off the chair and his long legs drape over Enoch’s lap nonchalantly. Ah, it would seem as though he had failed the test. What a shame.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and AU belong to IncurableNecromantic on Tumblr and AO3 :) I simply wrote this mini fic.


End file.
